El Ascensor
by DiMiele
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede suceder en un ascensor? Minific formado de Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

El Ascensor [RW/PP]

_Ministerio de magia, Ascensor principal; 18 de septiembre 12:45AM_

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola, a ella que mantenía los suyos cerrados y le besaba; moviendo sus labios con fuerza y usando su lengua con insistencia, abandonándose en sus labios con una pasión momentánea que dejaba un sabor acido por donde pasaba. Pansy sujetó los labios de él con sus dientes, sonriendo de medio lado, con una arrogancia que sólo ella podría tener al besar.

Ron gimió y tomándola de los hombros la hecho para atrás, los ojos cafés de ella ahora estaban abiertos y parecían hablarle; "_Ves Weasley, lo que puedo hacer con sólo un beso_". Un sudor frío en su nuca bajaba por su espalda, haciendo incomoda la camisa manga larga y de botones, y un calor le subía hasta las mejillas; ira tal vez deseo, un poco de vergüenza ¿Qué más le daba a ella?

El ascensor del ministerio empezaba a asfixiarle, hacérsele chiquito al igual que su capacidad de raciocinio. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás, encontrándose con el frío metal que sólo constataba el calor de su cuerpo, y dio un respingón. Ella río, cruel por instinto, mientras las puertas se habrían y salía; con el cabello peinado, la ropa bien colocada y la mueca de superioridad tatuada en su rostro.

_- ¿De que te ríes Parkinson?_ - Habló sin pasar el censurador de su cabeza, aún rojo y apuntándola con el dedo en una posé exagerada; llamó la atención de más de un indiscreto que casualmente estaba en el rango de audición.

Volvió las manos a sus bolsillos en un intento de aparentar normalidad, pero seguía acalorado y con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de sus piernas.

- ¿_Ron estás bien?_ – El pelirrojo miró a Harry, que había entrado después de que la morena hubiera salido, confundido; como si pensara que había escarbado fuera de la tierra por sorpresa, o transportado siendo un poco más realista.

_¿Harry siempre ha tenido los ojos verdes?; _todo pensamiento sensato se había extinguido de su mente, miró el rostro de su amigo que en ese instante estaba cursado por la preocupación, por la salud mental de él por supuesto. Potter volvió a preguntar sin saber que decir ante la cara de Ron, Weasley se acababa de dar cuenta que su cerebro había tomado vacaciones sin dejar un recado o aviso.


	2. Chapter 2

El Ascensor [RW/PP]

_Ministerio de magia, Ascensor principal; 19 de septiembre 2:30PM_

Ron marcó el número del piso de su oficina, venía de tomar el almuerzo a fuera; con Harry que había decido que ese día sería su sombra, tal vez para tener la certeza de que no era un posible candidato para el Hospital de San Mungo. El pelirrojo se había sentido nervioso de tener a su amigo observándole todo el día, como si le hubiera quedado un gran pedazo de comida entre los dientes que fuera imposible de ignorar.

No fue hasta horas después del suceso, acontecido el día anterior, que logró reaccionar, de poder saber que dos más dos era cuatro y que Pansy más ascensor, contra toda posibilidad; había acabado en algo diferente a los insultos, que había sido tan inesperado como su atontamiento. Se aflojó la corbata, que empezaba a sentirse asfixiante en su cuello entre los recuerdos y el pequeño Ascensor, que era ajeno a él momento que le hacía rememorar.

Las puertas se abrieron y pensó que con su mente podría invocar al mismísimo diablo con falda corta y tacones altos, con una sonrisa corta; casi invisible para quien no se fijará. Pansy entró sin rozarle mientras el salía, con un buenos días que Potter contesto más por cortesía que por otro motivo. Él apresuró el paso, disimulando su huída al no correr pero aún siendo capaz de atajar la frase que fue dicha antes de que las puertas fueran nuevamente cerradas.

_¿Los ratones te mordieron la lengua Weasley? _

Y tenía la certeza que no. Fue una serpiente, una bien disfrazada entre curvas, que le había mordido y besado a su gusto. Que seguro tenía intensiones que el desconocía y probablemente aún no había dado por realizadas.

PD: Quedo corto hasta para mi xD.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ministerio de magia, Ascensor principal; 23 de septiembre 6:00PM_

Espío en el pequeño bol que le habían mandado a su madre, una vez se vio protegido por la privacidad del Ascensor. Una amiga de la familia se lo había encargado y no quería ser impertinente, o parecerlo al menos, entonces pensaba sólo dar una miradita cuando nadie lo viera; aunque no pudo evitar agarrar un buen bocado con las manos cuando vislumbro el pastel de calabaza que quedo a merced de sus ojos.

Para cuando el ascensor volvió a abrir sus puertas, Ron tenía en todo su rostro la prueba de su glotonería. El pelirrojo se atragantó rápidamente cuando escuchó el crujido de las puertas abiertas, y volvió a cerrar el bol que ahora se sentía un poco más ligero en sus manos.

Pansy sólo cruzo con él una mirada de reconocimiento para luego apuntarla al suelo, y Ron pudo notar el por qué de la acción de Parkinson sin analizarlo demasiado; estaba llorando. Ella se miraba en un espejo portátil; rabiando por los ojos hinchados y la nariz rojiza que hacía ver su rostro un tanto lastimero, con ese toque de descuido que ella suele criticar en las demás. Gruñó y dejó caer el espejo de mala gana en su cartera, rompiendo algo y haciendo más ruido del necesario, dándole la escusa necesaria al hombre a su lado para voltearse a verla directamente, y no por el rabillo del ojo como estaba haciendo.

Ron se sintió incomodo cuando pudo mirarla a la cara, le dio un repentino revolcón en el estomago y le pareció ser el invasor de un momento que no debería ser presenciado, mucho menos por él que estaba lleno de pastel de calabaza y no tenía nada en común con la Slytherin más que el lugar y la coincidencia. Pero aún así tomo aire y pensó en las veces que le habían sacado en cara su falta de caballerosidad, y sintiéndose tonto dijo lo menos inoportuno que se le ocurrió.

¿Quieres un poco de pastel? – Ron inclino lo que llevaba en las manos en su dirección y Pansy, bueno, por lo menos no gruño, pensó él cuando ella le arqueo una ceja sin emitir palabra.

Él bajó la cabeza hacía sus zapatos, marrones y sencillos, que fueron más cómodos de mirar para él durante los tres pisos restantes. Y cuando el sonido de las puertas abriéndose lo llamó a subir la cabeza, se encontró observado con curiosidad y luego con algo de resignación. Pansy agarró el bol en sus manos marchándose mientras masticaba un rápido "Gracias Weasley", que escucho hasta algo amable. Sonrío sin saber por que.

Aunque terminara arrepentido horas más tarde, cuando su madre le preguntó donde había dejado aquel pastel que con tanto amor le habían mandado, y mientras escuchaba los reclamos de ésta sólo podía pensar en lo desconsiderada que había sido Parkinson en llevarse todo el pastel en lugar de solo un poco como le había dicho.


End file.
